My Story----What you didn't know
by potterhead7077
Summary: My story was never written by J.K. Rowling. My story was never portrayed by actors. My story is my own. And my story involves three of the most influential teens in the magical world. First fanfic!
1. After the War

_Prolouge_

I'm Anna Livington. I'm not famous. No one knows my name. Well, all those expect for my best friends. And those best friends just so happen to be extremely important people in the magical world. Extremely important.

_Chapter 1_

"Come on guys, maybe we should go back to the Common Rooms," I said, leading Harry, Ron, and Hermione away from the great hall, where everyone was huddled mourning.

That's right, two were my best friends and one was my fake sister.

Once we reached the Gryffindor Common Room I led the three over to a couch by the fire. The room was completely empty except for us, and we sat in compainianable silence until randomly Hermione burst into loud laughter.

"What the –" I began, but at that moment Ron joined her in laughter, Harry following, and eventually I joined in. We laughed like that for so long that I lost track of time. It was insanity.

Once we finally recovered Hermione raised a hand and began to speak. "Sorry about that! I just thought how weird it is to be sitting here just like before. It's so weird!"

"Yeah," I said in my American accent that stuck out so much.

"But everything's different. And some of it's bad," Harry pointed out, and at the last words he hung his head, probably remembering the sight of Fred's body laying in the great hall.

"But some of it's good," said Ron, and he put an arm around Hermione's shoulders to show his point.

I laughed. "Yeah. Y'all took way too long for this. Honestley, way to keep everyone waiting!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked me.

"She means everyone knew you two would end up together by second year, but we didn't know when!" Harry said. "Oh yeah, I told Ginny I'd meet her outside Hogwarts soon, so I better go. See you," he finished, then got up and left the common room.

"I'm going to go on to bed," I said. "It's late."

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed and she followed me up the stairs to our dorm. I saw Ron give her a sad look before he went to his dorm.

"Will he survive without you?" I joked.


	2. Joking Around

_Chapter 2_

A few days later we were all sitting up in Ron's room, our wounds properly healed by Madam Pompfrey.

"It's kind of weird being done with Hogwarts," I said.

"Oh yeah! I keep on forgetting to tell you all. Professor—or maybe she's Headmistress now—McGonagall said that everyone from seventh year last year could come back and do special classes. They'll let us come back to our houses at nights and on weekends too! Are you in?" Hermione said, getting excited.

"I'm in," I told her.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Hermione, but earlier I already signed up for a position at the Auror department with Ron," Harry said apologetically. "I really wish I could join."

"But you don't have any NEWTS, do you?" I asked.

"Kingsley is offering free positions with the Aurors as long as you fought in the battle."

"Yeah. How else would I be able to be an Auror?" Ron added.

I laughed. "Yeah. No one ever thought that you could get such an amazing job."

And then we did something that we did for the first time that week. We smiled together, then laughed hysterically. We were gasping for breath, but we all got quiet when we heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you all laughing at in there?" she asked.

"Nothing!"

"Gosh, you would think she would be happy to hear us having a good time," I said.

"You never know with mum. She's pretty crazy about some things," Ron told us.

"Yeah, well so is Anna!" Hermione pointed out.

"Hey!" I argued. "I'm not crazy about some things, I'm crazy about all things!" This was something my friends had learned to accept. I was pretty insane. Okay, _really _insane.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked once we calmed down.

"Quidditch?" I suggested.

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay."

"Great."

"Well, aren't you three just as enthusiastic as a turkey before Thanksgiving?" I said, faking a country accent.

"Is that another American thing?" Ron asked me.

"No! I just felt like saying that. I say a bunch of random stuff."

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm getting a book. Anna, you coming?" Hermione asked, knowing my love of reading.

"Sure. What book?"

"I have no idea. We'll be right back," she said, looking at the boys as we left the room.

"I'm actually thinking about getting a book I've been meaning to re-read," I told her.

"What's it called?"

"It called 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. It also has two movies!" I said, making her laugh.

"Wow. I wonder where you got the idea to read that? Possibly something has influenced you? Like maybe a life event that took place May 2nd?" She asked, raising her voice in a joking manner.

"Maybe. Well I'm going to go grab it," I told her.

"Give me my copy too!" she yelled, and I heard her footsteps going up the stairs. I grabbed the two books and said hi to Ginny, who was sitting on her bed.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. Just wondering what to stare at since the blank wall got boring."

I laughed. "Well try the roof. Stuff often comes to me when I stare upwards."

"Like what?"

"Like my cat pouncing on my legs because I wasn't looking."

I left the room laughing, and once I reached Ron's room I tossed Hermione her book. We opened and started reading, each turning the page in sync. "How do they read so quickly, yet keep up with each other?" I heard a voice whisper. "I have no idea!" was the return. 


End file.
